fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginative Death Theory
Hello there. My name is James Vincent Leroy, or Dr. Leroy, for short. I have quite the degree in a field I’m not even allowed to tell you the name of. However, what I am allowed to tell you, is what happens when you die. Don’t expect a load of scientific mumbo jumbo; I may be a doctor but I’m not injudicious enough to use terminology you wouldn’t understand. Wait… are you aware of the meaning of injudicious? That’s beside the point but it is a synonym to stupid. There are tens of thousands of theories that state what happens after the climax of death, the popular ones being the concepts of Heaven and Hell. The other most popular is absolutely nothing: Atheism, as it’s called. We live, we die, and we’re done. That’s it. I can tell you this: In a way, both are true. What happens after death is relatively simplistic in nature yet complex in design! The conceptual brilliance of this theory is what makes it so above the others, regardless of popularity! The theory is that of the Imaginative Death Theory: The concept that your mind still lives long after your brain dies and rots away, and recedes into your imagination. The possibilities of what “happens” after death are now limitless yet traced to a single solid source! Where you go when your physical life ends is solely dependent upon your imaginative multiplexes- If you imagine a land of bunnies as heaven, that could be where you go when you die. Allow me to narrow it: It is basically a mix of atheistic concepts of no afterlife and theistic concepts of Heaven and Hell. Say someone dies, and they lived their life to the fullest, gave all they could, and had the wildest imaginations possible. Their imaginations are completely untainted by violent insanities and illnesses such as psychosis and they are far from trapped in the endless circle of a “normal life.” Their minds recede into their joy-filled, amazing imaginations, whose paradise-driven conceptuality is increased ten-fold since it is no longer under control of the brain. In other words, Heaven. But then, there are those whose imaginations have become corrupted with psychosis and mentalities of death, destruction and immorality. The imagination, you see, despises these feelings. It fights them off to the best of its abilities. This is where we get the concepts of guilt and the conscience. Eventually, and unfortunately, it gives up (the loss of your conscience.) However, the imagination has a way of returning the seeds that are sewn. When they die, they become the victims, inside of their own imaginations. Since they are already dead, they can no longer die and are doomed to suffering within the very thing they corrupted. They are murdered and tortured, violated in every possible way over and over again within their own minds! I shouldn’t have to say what this terrible fate is consistent to. Finally, there are those who live their lives day to day, normal people in normal places. Their imaginations are dulled by the monotonousness of their lives. The same fate, if they are not careful, meets them in their death. They are trapped within what they imagined their lives would be- boredom and mediocrity. But what about the existence of a God, or a Demon? The imagination creates these things. Other than that, they are non-existent. If you imagine a God to be real, then in your imagination’s afterlife, it shall be. If you imagine Satan, it shall be. Your imagination controls all of these things. What happens after you die is what your imagination says will happen. And how do I know this, you ask? How come you don't? Why should you? Well, ask yourself this: Didn’t you just die? Category:Creepypasta Category:Science Fiction